Hideout in Hikki Town
by Lolypop
Summary: Summary: During the imperfect cell sega, the 2 androids 17 & 18 are on the urge of getting absorbed by the creature cell, until the androids discover a warp whole with an evil presence inside, and its not Cell. Segas aren't always the same as you thought
1. THE WARP WHOLE

a/n: I don't own nothing!

**Hikki Town**

As 17 and his sister, 18 headed for the next town to destroy, something was different. Their seemed to be not a living soul in the whole town it seemed. This had frightened the two robots, 17 made a frightening squeak as he felt a presence behind him! It was no person in particular, although he thought it would be cell who was following them, yet it was a warp tunnel of great power to another time. An evil presence was inside that warp whole.

"Hey 18, take a look at this!" 17 said as he walked up to the warp whole.

"It looks funny?" 18 explains.

The warp tunnel started opening widely and out came a DILDO!

"Haha, look 18, santa came early!" 17 giggled.

"Not funny 17!" 18 said as she picked up the dildo and hid it behind her back.

Then another thing popped out of the warp whole! It was pink, and had a long thing on its head, almost touching the ground.

"Hey 18, take a look at this freak!" 17 giggled once again.

"Brother control yourself!" 18 said, then the dildo she had in her hand behind her started moving.

"Alright you pink blob, what are you, and where did you come from?" 17 asked.

"You really want to know?" the pink monster said.

Then the pink dildo in 18's hand started expanding and wrapping around her whole body!

"18, no…." 17 said in a monotone voice.

"You fools! Haven't you realized that the figure you hold before you is a part of me!" the pink one explained.

The pink substance then completely engulfed 18 into the pink-ness and headed towards the pink being. He began to change to a bigger BEING!

"18! How could you do this you pink jerk, she is just an android! And whats your name, I want to know who I'm gonna destroy! 17 yelled at the pink one.

"alright, well my name has been heard many times before, yet no one knows me in this time! I am SUPER BUU!" buu yelled as he did a POSE!

Lurking in the shadows was yet another creature by the name of cell.

'no…..18, my final task to become PERFECT is ruined! All my dreams have been crumbled by this mere pink fellow!' cell thought to himself.

Buu looked in the corner of his eye to notice someone spying on them.

"Well looks like we have a spy on our hands my little man!" buu said to 17

"huh?" 17 said then noticed the ki level in the area known as CELLS! "Oh great, just what I need!" 17 began to fly up in the air to run!

"HEY, WHERE YOU GOIN CUPCAKE!" buu said to 17 then began to fly after his TOY!

17 had a nervous look on his face and flew faster to another town known as HIKKI TOWN!

As 17 and Buu left, cell crept out of his hiding spot and stared at the sky. He couldn't get the thought out of his head to realize that his perfection is ruined, then an idea hit him. He had a smile on his beak and flew up to follow the two.

"Well…I guess I'll just have to absorb the pink one instead!" Cell laughed to himself as he flew up higher to not be seen.

17 felt the presence of Buu gaining up on him. He then saw the town and went down and ran into the SUPER MALL!

Buu arrived a little afterward noticing that he couldn't feel 17's presence at all

'AH, android can hide his power! Well then, I guess I'll have a little fun playing a little game with my new TOY!' Buu thought and began to look at all the possible locations he could be in then noticed the giant store that said 'SUPER MALL'

"THAT STORE IS NAMED AFTER ME!" Then buu clapped his hands together and made his way towards the door to get in.

Meanwhile….

Cell watched in a garbage can as Buu went into the Mall.

"Yea….That's it….. You have fallen into my little trap!" Cell said aloud to no one in particular. Cell then jumped out of the Garbage can and followed after the android and Majin, trying to not be seen

**END CH. 1**

**please review and tell me what you think**


	2. THE SUPER MALL

-1a/n: I don't own nothing.

**THE SUPER MALL**

17 runs into one of the apartment stores inside the mall then crashes into a clothes rack in one of the little stores. 17 ducks under the rack of clothes noticing Super buu walking with a long trench coat on and a brown hat. As soon as he couldn't see Buu anymore he began to grab some nearby clothes and put those on.

Meanwhile…

Just outside the mall, cell sat on a bench with his legs crossed, waiting for them to come out.

The thought of absorbing the two made a smirk across his face.

Back in the mall…

17 pops out of the clothes rack with a leather jacket on with matching pants and sneakers. He then went out to the main area of the mall and noticed Buu was in another store eating chili dogs, He rolled his eyes in disbelief. Buu looked up from his chili dog and 17 ducked behind a plant. Buu shrugged and began eating the rest of his chili dog.

17 began crawling on his hands and knees to the next department store which was a toy store. The clerk peeked down at 17 with a weird look. "can I help you miss?" 17 turns around and glares at the clerk. "excuse me? What did you call me?" 17 said meanly.

"Oh my gosh, you're a guy! Haha, sorry old chap, just the long hair that's all. Haha!" the clerk laughs. Then 17 grabs him by the neck and lifts him in the air and throws him in a toy rack.

Buu Looked up and noticed the commotion over their and ran across to the toy store.

Outside…

Cell had gotten bored sitting on the bench so decided to absorb everyone in the town completely annihilating everyone. He then decided that he wanted more of a feast and decided to go in the mall and get the rest of his prey…

17 began slapping the clerk across the face and insulting him with curse words. Then he noticed a ki level in the toy department. He turned around to see that no one was their. He turned back to the clerk about ready to finish him off then, it went dark, then everything turned off, leaving them in complete darkness. 17 got startled by this and dropped the clerk to the ground to look around. He heard laughing, but didn't know where it was coming from.

"Come out, you coward!" 17 yelled and took a fighting stance ready for what or if anything was coming.

Nothing came…

17 drew his hands down and decided it was just a power failure, but from what? He began walking out of the store to the main mall area and noticed that no one was in the mall anymore but clothes scattered everywhere with wholes in them! 17 got frightened by this and kept his guard up. He heard another laugh.

"This isn't funny anymore!" 17 yelled. He then gathered up ki and began blasting parts of the dark mall to see If he could see anything. He caught something in the corner of his eye. He knew who it was. It was Buu.

17 ran after him firing ki blasts as he ran towards him. Buu grinned and disappeared. 17 ran to a halt to find him and looked around. He heard a different laugh this time. He looked around to see nothing then began walking, he heard it again, it seemed closer this time.

"Come out of your hiding place!" 17 yelled at the darkness. 17 heard a movement and looked up and had sheer panic on his face as cell jumped down from the wall on 17 planting him down so he couldn't move…

"Ah, you are mine now 17, and there is no way of escaping." cell grinned and his tail went up and opened as it headed for 17. He struggled to get free but couldn't budge under cells grasp.

Then…

17 noticed no pressure on him anymore and looked up to see that cell was gone! He stood up and saw Buu and Cell scrapping in the other department store annihilating the store to shreds. 17 took that chance to run out of the mall as quick as possible.

The two paused fighting to notice that 17 was gone!

'No, part of my perfection has left, no matter, I'll get him soon enough.' cell said in his thoughts.

'hey, wheres my boy at?' buu said in his thoughts.

The two looked at each other and buu began to speak.

"You know that I'm a lot stronger than you, but I'm gonna let you live, just for now though, I think you are interesting."

"Don't toy with me you oversized FOOL! You stand no match for me!"

"And why do you say that?"

Cell then pointed at something behind buu, buu looked around to see nothing their then turned around and noticed Cell was gone!

'He is clever this one, but no matter, I have to find 17 and play another game with him.' Buu then ran out of the mall with summersaults.

**End Ch. 2**


End file.
